Burning Love
by Alice Raven B
Summary: Her fire was blue and warm, my water was red and tainted. She was my everything, she broke my will. Now I am hers, I love her, she loves me. I will gladly do anything she asks of me, kill anyone who gets in her way. Not even the Avatar would deter me, I once had hope that he would save us. Now I only want what she wants, my princess. Azula x Katara fic, M for Lemons, and others.R&R
1. Imprisoned

**A/N:** Hey guys! Alice here with a new Azula x Katara story! I'd been pondering about what could have happened if Aang wasn't discovered in the southern water tribe. Also this story is rated M for violence, rape, Torture and Lemons. YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED IN ADVANCE!. Basically this story is based off Katara and Azula being 18 (because that's the official age of adults so there will be no underage lemons). Hama was never taken prisoner because she didn't reveal her bending abilities during the invasion days of the fire nation having been given a direct order by the council so she could train the new generation of water benders which Katara was the only one. Therefore Katara is a fully realised water bending master, while Azula is still the same prodigy with an extra 4 years of experience to boot. She is a fully realised fire bender and carries herself with the pride of the royal family. Additionally as viewed in this first chapter she is quite cold but her fight with Katara ignites something that could develop into something more. I'll be blunt. This is more of a dark Katara fic so don't hate me, also G!P warning for Azula. Don't like don't read, no hate please xx

 **Intro:**

 _104 years ago the Avatar disappeared. The fire nation has lay sieged to the entire world and my home was all but destroyed. Now the southern water tribe, my home, was but a small village. It used to be a magnificent ice city like our sister tribe but that all changed when the fire nation first attacked. My mentor Hama was best friends with my Gran Gran. The council ordered her not to fight with the other water benders in order to ensure that there would be a teacher for future generations to come. When I was born and showed signs of being able to bend she became my teacher. I've been studying and training for 14 years, now on my 18th birthday I had learnt all she could teach me and was now a fully realised water bender. The Avatar still hasn't appeared but I still haven't lost hope that he'll return to save the world._

 **Chapter 1: Imprisoned**

It was a heavily snowing day. I had just received a letter from Sokka who had been away since he turned 18 with a lot of the other men, our father included. I'm 18 now and he's been gone for 2 years. They're with the rebellion comprised of the remaining three nations and a few deserters who are fighting against the fire nation.

"Katara can you give me a hand repairing the walls, a few of the young kids have been playing on it again," Hama asked me. I gave her a nod and we went to the section of the wall where there was fallen ice and snow. I concentrated and brought snow from the ground up and began to solidify it on the wall again while Hama worked it from the other side.

"Thanks for your help, now back to the chores," Hama smiled and I smiled back before going to help out Gran Gran and the other elders.

After I had finished, I had a few hours free time before it became opportune for fishing so I went out into the frozen tundra by myself and practiced my bending. I created spheres of ice and blasted them against mountains of snow, created water whips and attacked pre-created snowmen. I even practiced the octopus where I have a circle around me and create tentacles of water which I controlled with my bending.

I took one of our canoes out onto the water by myself and steered it using my water bending. Taking myself to one of the good fishing spots where the fish liked to congregate in relatively large groups. I got the net ready in the water and then silently sent a prayer to La and Tue; the ocean and moon spirits before I encircled a school of fish with my water bending and brought them into the net which I then closed and put at the front of the canoe.

When I got back all the families had gathered and my best friend, Miko helped me sort the fish into even batches for each family. "Good catch today Katara, as always," Miko grinned at me. She was a few years younger than me but we had practically grown up together, her mother was killed in the same fire bender raid that took my own. We had bonded over that and had essentially grown up independent to other girls who had their mothers.

"Maybe next time you should come with me, I could use a hand with the nets," I teased her. For someone who had grown up around water, Miko was terrified of it. She accidentally fell into a strong current and almost died when she was younger. If it hadn't of been for Hama she probably would have died. Now she's just embarrassed that she is paranoid of going near the water.

"Geez Katara, stop teasing me about that," Miko pouted and playfully hit my arm. "You know I don't like the ocean," she mumbled while we handed the fish out. A boy around Miko's age laughed and gave her a smile.

"Just ignore her Miko, Katara just likes to tease you and you know it. However if you need help, I'd be happy to lend a hand," he offered with a slight blush on his cheek towards Miko.

"Shiro! I know she is just teasing me," again another pout which caused me to laugh. Shiro was the son of Bato, one of my dad's best friends. Bato, like the rest of the men was away and left Shiro and his mother behind. My brother used to train the wolf warriors until he too joined the war, now Shiro's in charge of training them and being the responsible man around the village.

Shiro and Miko were probably my two closest friends, given that we're the three oldest in the tribe. The rest of the children are just young and there is too much of an age gap to be close friends, we're more like mentors to the other children. I know that when Shiro turns 18 he too will join the men fighting the war. While I'll remain behind to watch over the tribe and teach any water benders that are born.

In the past the southern water tribe was a mighty force now we've been reduced to but a handful of ships, we had even had our fair share of Avatars being born here. The Avatar, I wonder what became of him. I know he was the last air bender and there hasn't been a new water tribe avatar as far as I know. Then again perhaps there could have been just we wouldn't know about that here in the south. We've long lost contact with our sister tribe.

"Well looks like the sun is going down now, I've got night duty so I'll see you later," I said to them. "I'll meet you on the wall Katara," Shiro waved to me. I took my and Gran Gran's share of the catch to our igloo and told her I was heading out onto sentry duty. She gave me some blubbered seal jerky in a pouch and made me sit and have two bowls of rice, stewed sea prunes and pickled fish for dinner before I started.

"You need to keep your energy if you're going to stay alert Katara," Gran Gran reasoned with me. I knew she was correct but I was a grown woman, I had matured into my body and was perfectly capable of cooking my own food and taking care of myself. In truth I had my own igloo as well but I couldn't bring myself to leave Gran Gran by herself. So I have it just in case I want some quite time to myself.

"I know Gran Gran. Thank you for the food," I said waving to her as I went out the door. I used my water bending to leap into the air and land on the wall rolling to a stop.

"Always know how to make an entrance don't you?" Shiro was dressed in our traditional warriors outfit - minus the face paint. He had a spear in his hand and a club at his hip. Together we're usually on sentry duty till early morning where we head back to our homes and sleep until mid morning to early afternoon.

"There's a full moon tonight, that means that if any Fire Benders raid you'll be at full power," Shiro said. While that is true, I doubt the Fire Nation would raid us. There hasn't been a raid since the one that claimed Miko's mother and my own. That was because they were searching for Hama and I, somehow I feel as if it's my own fault that they were killed.

"What are the odds that a raid will happen at night anyways. Fire benders are better with the sun, so it makes no sense," I replied. Regardless we lived in fear of a possible raid, it had been months since our last message from the front lines of the rebellion. I hoped my brother and father were alright.

A few hours passed and I was getting hungry again, I remembered the blubbered seal jerky that Gran Gran gave me and opened the pouch. "Hey want some?" I asked Shiro who replied with affirmative so I shared some of my jerky with him.

"Thanks for the treat Katara," Shiro said and I told him not to worry about it. We continued to monitor the vast ocean looking for any signs of a possible attack but found none. So we called it a night, when I returned Gran Gran was asleep already. I got into bed myself and fell asleep soon after.

I awoke to a large _bang_ and shot out of bed immediately. I ran outside to see a signal flare had gone off. "Oh no," I said and elevated myself to the wall to try and see where it came from. The source was the old fire navy ship, and I saw a small group of young water tribe kids running back into the village and immediately face-palmed. _Those mischievous kids are going to get us killed_.

"What did you do!" Shiro shouted at the small group when they came back in. They all were cowering from his rage. I shook my head and placed a restraining hand on his shoulder. He looked at me questioningly but backed off.

"It wasn't our fault!" One of the boys shouted. "We were exploring and then Kiba decided it'd be fun to explore the iced ship. Said if we were to join our fathers and brothers in the war we'd have to be brave! So we climbed aboard and accidentally triggered a trap," another answered.

"You've put us all in danger now," Hama said disapprovingly. In the distance, I saw it. Smoke from the engine of a fire navy ship. Shiro saw it as well and we nodded to each other. He left to gear up for battle.

"We'll punish you later. Right now get everyone gathered together. Hama can you create a safety wall for you all to hide behind?" I asked her and she said yes. Everyone did as I said and gathered together, Hama put up an ice wall to protect them but still make them visible. We extinguished all the fires that were around the village. Shiro came back and placed on his helmet. We stood on the wall and waiting for the smoke to come closer.

The ship was larger when it came into view, when the landing platform came it threatened to destroy the wall. Thinking quick I used my bending to move Shiro and I back into the main square. Soldiers came out in two lines, then fire benders and then their leader... Who was a girl around the same age as me. She wore the fire nation uniform but there was something different about her, she had a crown in her hair.

"Princess, the source of the signal was traced back to this village," one of the men said to her. _Princess_ , She was taller than me with long hair. Her eyes were... Cold... She carried herself like royalty and I could feel the bodies of the soldiers shaking as she passed.

"So who was it that triggered the flare?" She asked looking directly at me. In her hand she created a ball of fire, but the ball was unusual as instead of being the orange flames that threatened us. Hers was blue, it was warm, I could feel the warmth of it from where I stood. It was captivating to look at. But then I remembered.

"We're deeply sorry about that. A few of the children were playing and accidentally triggered it. We mean no disrespect or even to summon you here, I hope you can look past this issue," I said.

"How dare you address Princess Azula with such disrespect," one of the soldiers snapped but the girl held up her hand. She looked at me with slight interest, before speaking.

"Children or not, they need to know their place. I could burn down your entire village and have every one of you taken prisoner for wasting my time. Bring this group out at once, I want to see the children who triggered the signal flare," the girl, Princess Azula ordered.

"Shiro bring the group out but keep them behind us," I said, he hesitated before doing as told. The small group of five boys were scared behind us, I could feel their shaking through the snow.

"Don't be so shy, come forward children. Don't test my patience, I have none," Azula said gesturing for them to step forward. I quickly intervened because the five of them were visibly shaking behind us.

"With all due respect... Princess, but this ordeal is quite frightening to them. With their safety in mind I cannot allow them to move closer to you."

"Again you disrespect our princess, you need to learn your place peasant," the older fire bender snapped and threw on orange flame at me. I thought quickly and brought up snow to protect me. _Awww shit, I just revealed myself_. I cursed for my mental mishap.

"Water bender!" The man shouted. The soldiers immediately surrounded me and the fire benders attacked. I created a water whip and flung it in the fire benders face while ducking under a spear. After it safely passed me I sent a torrent of water straight into the soldiers chest. Turning around I continued the blast around sending it into another soldier.

Azula watched while I ducked and weaved under their spears and swords sending water here and there and blasting them with it. I then created a sphere of hardened ice and used my foot to kick it at the older fire bending hitting him square in the chest and slamming him back into the boardwalk. I then held a defensive stance in front of the five boys and Shiro.

"I'm impressed, I haven't seen a female water bender as skilled as you... Ever. Perhaps you're even worth my time," Azula pulled up her hair and put it into a pony tail. I was surprised I found myself looking forward to fighting her, and wiping this frozen tundra with the princess of the fire nation.

Azula shot forward, fast, and sent a kick of blue flames aimed for my head. I ducked underneath and went for her other leg with a kick. She suddenly vanished and I looked up and saw her in the air, a spark was in her eye as she sent a fist of fire at me. I brought up a shield of water to block it. Both the flame and the water vanished and she landed on her feet. "I'm impressed peasant," she brushed non-existent dust off her shoulder.

I was sweating and breathing heavily. She stretched a bit before coming at me again with fire, I'm sure our battle looked like a beautiful dance. But it came to a swift conclusion. She dived onto the ground sliding, I propelled myself over her but that was the mistake I made. When I saw her she was prepared, she had a grin on her face that read 'I win' and before I knew it a fire blast slammed me through the air and into the heavy steel of the boardwalk.

"I enjoyed that fight peasant, I really did. But having a water bender in the southern water tribe is problematic for the fire nation. Guards restrain the bender and take her to the torture chamber. Make sure she is suspended from the ground and remove all the water from her reach. Her water will be monitored by me and me alone," Azula snapped. Soldiers grabbed my arms and began to pull me while the world was still spinning. I managed to catch Shiro's eyes, he looked like he wanted to charge in but his legs were shaking. I silently told him not to and to look after the village for me.

I was dragged aboard the ship in silence, the princess followed me the entire time. I looked at her, her body was that of a mature woman but she carried herself with the pride of a man. "Have the female guards remove her water tribe outfit and give her some spare rags. Can't have her burning to a crisp on our warm ship, and if any of the male guards do _anything_ to the girl. I will have their heads," Azula almost growled before she turned off.

As she had ordered I want handed to some female guards. There was no water anywhere near me so I was forced to follow their instructions. In a segregated room I shed all of my clothes except for my mother's necklace. The guards gave me what appeared to be a red prison dress. I put that on then they took me to more male guards. I was then placed in chains and suspended from the ceiling. Above me I could see the sky, it was moving so that meant I was leaving my home in the southern water tribe, a prisoner of Princess Azula.


	2. Lightning Shock Therapy

**A/N: There are lemons in this chapter along with the allusion to future events, note that again this is a significantly darker fiction and if you can't handle themes of torture and rape please do not read. Apart from that please read and review and I hope to hear from you and your point of views on the story!**

 **Chapter 2: Lightning Shock Therapy**

Two days, neither water nor food had been given to me. I was feeling dehydrated, my throat was burning as if white hot coals had been forced down them. I was in a state of delirium and could hardly even see where the door was. Furthermore my wrists had bruises and my skin was covered in red hot rashes from hanging so long which hurt whenever I moved. The moon hadn't been out, or at least I hadn't seen it or felt it. I felt cold, distant and alone. I could still smell the sea so I knew we were somewhere but I couldn't feel the moon or the ocean spirits. Perhaps it was just my delirium causing my senses to ignore it, perhaps it was something else entirely.

I managed to raise my head when I heard the door open. There she stood illuminated by the light behind her. She had something in her hand which looked like a tray of food and a cup of water. Her eyes bore into my own with such cruelty that I hardly even registered. "Evening peasant, I thought you might be hungry so I brought you some food. Guards unchain her, the chains have done their job," she said.

Two guards approached me and then silently released me from the chains where I felt to the floor no doubt hurting myself but I didn't even feel the pain due to the haze I was currently in. They walked out the door and closed it behind them, immediately torches that lined the room lit up in blue flames. I hadn't noticed the places where the torches were before. The tray was placed on the floor in front of me, slowly I managed to drink the water then eat the food. The rice was cold and so was the soup, whoever cooked this is obviously terrible at cooking. It tasted horrid, the princess seemed to think so as well. "I apologise for not being attentive to you for the past two days, I've had war meetings with my father that distracted me from attending to you," she said, I could hear her footsteps circling me.

She waited for me to finish eating, I sat up and sighed in relief feeling slightly better than before. I had left a small amount of water in the cup which I used to heal my wounds as best as I could. It didn't fully work but it allowed me to at least move my arms, and the food allowed me to move my legs again. "I wouldn't stand if I were you peasant. Now be a good girl and answer my questions and perhaps I'll take good care of you," she stopped in front of me.

"What question would that be?" I found myself asking. She sighed and seemed to ponder what she wanted to ask. She paced back and forth a few times before apparently coming up with a question. She stopped pacing and turned to me in thought, I held my breath just waiting for her to ask. "How about you tell me the location of the rebellion?" She said.

I burst out laughing, I couldn't help it. The last message I got from Sokka arrived the day before I got captured, of course I read it and I knew where they were but I had chores, then sentry duty and now I'm here. "I don't see why you should be laughing peasant," she snapped at me causing me to shut up.

"The last message I got from any of the men in the tribe I never got to read because you took me prisoner. And judging by the temperature we're nowhere near the southern water tribe," I lied. She again thought to herself before grinning at me she shook her head before speaking.

"I really don't like being lied to. Besides I knew you would say that, so I poisoned your food with a sleeping agent which should be kicking in within the next few minutes. I have to say I'm impressed you didn't fall unconscious when you were eating, things are going to be interesting," huh? I felt my eye lids get heavy then I passed out.

When I came to my senses I was in a different room than before. There were lanterns along the wall, illuminating the room. A cool breeze hit me as the door opened, I then noticed my state of dress. While I had been passed out Azula had stripped me of my clothes except my underwear and she had cuffed me to a chair by my arms and ankles. "Ah good, you've finally woken up," Azula smirked at me.

"What the hell is this?" I asked looking down at my nakedness and the locks. She didn't answer but instead stuck white pads with wires connected to them on various places of my body. The patches felt cold against my skin. When she was done she walked over to a machine that was on a table that I hadn't noticed before.

"This is the beginning of your interrogation, and your training. You see this device was made especially for fire benders like me by an inventor who works for us stationed at the eastern air temple. We channel lightning into it and through the machine we can then safely administer it to our victims without risk of them dying instantly. Congratulations peasant, you're going to receive lightning shock treatment from me," She seemed overly happy with it. As if demonstrating what it did she did just that. I watched mesmerised as she created lightning out of thin air and then shocked the machine. She then turned a dial and pressed a button and I was assaulted with an electric charge cause my muscles to spasm and me to cry out. When she turned it off I was relieved but I spat up blood and coughed. The pain was excruciating and I'm sure if it went to my head directly I'd be dead..

"Works like a charm, now peasant are you going to give me the information I asked for?" She said. It took a few moments for me to get my bearings again but I managed to clear my mind properly. I wouldn't betray my family or the rest of the men in my tribe, so I would keep my mouth shut even if it killed me. There weren't any pads connected to my head, probably for safety reasons.

"Do your worse," I spat at her. She smirked seeming to anticipate my answer. Did I play right into her hand? _Reader, looking back now. I did, I played into her hand like a fool_. She turned the dial and pressed the button and I felt an even more painful shock that lasted for what seemed like forever, my whole body resonated with main. The tension in my muscles caused them to cramp up and I curled in on myself as best I could with my ankles and wrists being cuffed. I couldn't hold back my scream the pain that was sent through my body was unbearable. But I endured it, I allowed myself to take the pain knowing that I couldn't tell her that the fleet was currently near Whale Tail Island.

"Interesting, you took the shocking well. I'll have quite a lot of fun breaking you," Azula said. She then opened the door and spoke to someone who I assumed was a guard. "Send a message to my father. I'll be temporarily leaving the front lines due to this project involving the machine as well as starting work on Operation Blood Bath," Azula said then closed the door.

"Feel like talking now peasant?" she asked me. I was about to say no again but was assaulted by the electric current again. When she turned it off I spat out more blood onto the ground, I coughed and wheezed. "I'm not going to kill you, no, I have much... darker plans," she said. I ignored her and tried to settle my breathing, Hama always said that if I was in danger just to stop and calm myself before acting.

Another push of the button caused another scream and more blood. At some point I could no longer scream, I just let out a pained groan. By the end of the day I had no sense of time orientation. I could not feel anything but the burning in my body. At some point I was released from the cuffs that held my ankles and wrists and I lay on the floor in my underwear surrounded by a pool of the blood I had spat out from the torture the princess had given me.

The next day was a repeat although it had some extra punishment; I was shocked constantly while Azula asked questions or talked about the state of the war. I still refused to give up the location of my brother and father and their fleet. "It doesn't matter what you say now, when you're broken you'll give me everything I want," she would reply with a predatory look in her cold eyes. Then she would hit me, a punch to the gut, a kick to my head. It hurt; it was so painful that I passed out during the session. Only to wake up to her sitting there drinking some hot tea, she offered me some. I was thirsty so I accepted.

She stood up and threw the scolding tea at me, I had to cover my face but the hot water burnt my hands instead. _Bend_ , I needed to bend the water. But I was too weak to, my arms failed to help me as did my body. I just sobbed on the ground. She then got up and left the room, bored I assumed.

I was fortunate enough to be fed on the third day and cold water given to me. Monitored of course but all I did was heal my burns and a few of the bruises before drinking the water. The food I ate was cold, and tasteless but I didn't complain. My mind was fractured and I could barely think straight. But I still refused to give up any information that I had. "Three days, not bad peasant. You'll prove to be a lot more fun than my previous test subject who submitted after one day. Though she was weak willed, you're stronger and I admire that," Azula said while I ate silently.

She left me alone that day, I was able to rest. My lack of clothes no longer bothered me too much. At least I wasn't fully naked. By night time I felt like a human again. Then reality came crashing back the next day. When she walked in she wasn't alone, there was a punch in my gut which winded me, following that my head was brought into her knee which caused the world to spin around me. My wrists and ankles were chained and I was sitting on the chair again.

"So, this is the southern tribe water bender?" a gruff male voice said. I looked up once again allowing my vision to clear itself. In front of me was a large man the size of a bison. He had dark hair and wore a crown that was more defined. He must've been the Fire Lord. "Yes father," Azula said.

"I see, she is quite a jewel you've found despite her current state of undress. Water benders are quite durable; I see you've given her water to heal herself. Has she given us any of the information about the rebellion?" he asked. I laughed at that, immediately Azula paled. He looked displeased with my laugh and decided to address me personally.

"I do not see why you are laughing girl. Your friends in the rebellion can't hide forever, it'll only be a matter of time. If you give it to us I can assure you there will be minimum casualties," he said. The look he gave me said he was lying so I knew he wasn't going to do as he said. It took me a few moments to formulate an appropriate and cocky answer.

"If you think I'd give up my father and brother for you. You're sorely mistaking. I will not give up my family and friends no matter what you do to me," I said and then spat at him. When I was satisfied with my answer I sat back and waited to see what he did. He looked to Azula then looked back to me and chuckled... wait what?

"You are right, she is strong willed. I look forward to seeing her once you've broken her. Take away her virtue; a jewel like her must have some worth in their minority of a tribe. I expect Operation Blood Bath to be fully functioning by spring? She will be an asset, already I can tell she is a fully realised water bender. You will certainly be ready for the throne if you break her," and with that he walked out.

"Consider yourself lucky peasant. If it weren't for the fact that my father has a personal investment in Operation Blood Bath you would be a pile of ashes by now." Azula then walked over to the machine, charged it up with that mesmerising form and shocked me. She turned it off after a few minutes, my muscles were sore and I was unable to do anything except control my breathing. I was aware of her walking over to me, the bindings were unlocked and then I took a fist to my face which caused me to fall to the floor my cheek throbbing. "You disrespected my father and I cannot forgive you for that," Azula said then kicked me in my stomach causing me to cough and wheeze. More punches and kicks came after that, I was a human punching bag. I doubt that I would be able to heal all the bruises I was being given. "I should hope you consider giving us what we want because it's only going to get worse for you. More fun for me," she slammed the door and left me there in the lantern light.

 **Azula POV ~**

The nerve of that filthy peasant to talk like that to my father infuriated me. I was lucky I didn't get punished myself, clearly because he needed to for Operation Blood Bath. I had to punish her in more in order to appease my father. I admit that he was right about her being a jewel. Her breasts under that bit of clothing look perfectly formed, I could grab one in each hand an feel her softness, I know I would love them. And her shapely behind was definitely well developed to a point where I would love to just take her. I'm not like most females, or even princesses. I was born with a medical anomaly where I had a male organ where I should have a female one. When I was younger my parents thought I was male until I grew more, and developed breasts. That being said I was a prodigal fire bender so my father always taught me and helped me hone my abilities by sending me to the best teachers in the land, unlike my brother who is a complete failure. My anomaly was overlooked mainly but it did mean I could provide an heir for the throne, besides I was attracted to females anyway.

When father instructed me to take away here virtue I was excited, the last person I broke had become a complete whore. My methods were very cruel and I enjoyed the pain I inflicted until the breaking point where I took them. The poor girl lasted one day of torture before submitting. This water tribe peasant has lasted longer and I was growing restless with her body chained for me to take but having to restrain myself. Stupid hormones always making me horny.

"Welcome back mistress, I've prepared your usual dinner," the brown haired girl said on her knees when I entered my cabin. The chefs were so terrible on this ship, I needed some real food, soon. The girl pulled my coat off of my shoulders and hung it up she then dropped to her knees in front of me and worked on my pants, I laughed at her eagerness she got them off and saw the tent in my briefs. Unconsciously she licked her lips and looked up at me with pleading eyes.

"Go ahead," I said. She smiled and pulled my briefs down and helping me step out of them. Then she worked my top off of me and kissed my breasts causing me to moan. She kissed her way down until she reached my erection. It was 9 inches long, she licked her lips as her hand gently grasped it. She looked up once more before she attached her mouth eagerly and began to bob up and down sucking my cock.

I groaned at how good it felt, but my mind imagined it was the tanned skinned water bender sucking it instead. I moaned to that image, her tongue licked up and down and she sucked on each of my testicles. Her free hand with between her legs, I could hear the sounds of her fingers fervently thrusting in and out of her loose hole. It used to be virgin tight but that changed once she was broken. I wondered how tight the water bender would feel impaled on my hardness. Imagining the water tribe peasant caused me to cum sooner than I'd liked. I shot my seed into the brown haired girls mouth and she immediately swallowed it all.

I moved to sit down and eat, as I ate she continued to suck on my cock under the table. Keeping it hard while I ate. The food tasted bland; if it weren't for the hungry crew I'd have killed the chefs myself. But then it would be troublesome to find a replacement. Once I finished eating I laid down on my bed, the girl of course followed and crept up to my lap where her dripping cunt was positioned above my cock.

She impaled herself fervently and moaned out load. I grabbed onto her breasts and squeezed them roughly, she had decent sized tits but they didn't compare to the peasant I had chained up in my torture room. I relished in the feeling of her bouncing on top of me, feeling her warm juices and slippery walls around my length. I pushed her off then grabbed her and shoved her face into the bed, she moaned into the blankets and I lined myself up with her loose asshole. She groaned in pleasure when I shoved my entire length into her butthole and started thrusting.

"Give me your cum mistress," she groaned over and over as I pounded her asshole. In, out, in, out I went as I felt my orgasm building. Underneath me she convulsed with a load moan as her walls tightened around my cock in orgasm. This pushed me over the edge, I buried myself in her tight asshole and shot my load of semen into her anus. Shot after shot of my white cum filled her up. When I had released it all I pulled out with a relieved sigh. "Good pet as always Suki."


End file.
